


Mission: Thunder

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Odd Squad (TV), The Thundermans
Genre: Come Eating, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Penis Measuring, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Agent Otis of the Odd Squad has a new mission about someone incredibly odd even to the individual's family, the superhero Kid Quick also known as Billy Thunderman. Who might just be Otis's oddest mission ever.
Relationships: Billy Thunderman/Agent Otis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mission: Thunder

Otis looked at his case file perplexed. Usually he would spend every day, except Wednesday his day off, hunting down villains and putting them behind bars. It was an easy life, spending his days in the secret Headquarters of the Odd Squad when he wasn’t out on the field taking down some wacky villain. This is the way it had been since he was thirteen, spending five long years developing as an agent against Oddness. Never would he expect to open a mission to find a superhero as one of his targets. 

Inside the red folder was a small stack of images taken by recon agents, displaying the young hero Kid Quick. A handsome boy about his age, with dark hair and a skin-tight blue spandex suit when in his alter ego but baggy dark clothing when acting as a normal boy from the small oddly named town of Hiddenville. Otis studied him carefully, reading through the pages of notes detailing Kid Quick’s life. 

For a superhero from a well known family like the Thundermans, their youngest son Billy was anything but careful with his identity. Using his super speed, Billy had appeared multiple times around the globe on camera. Certain high-speed cameras even caught him running around from place to place without the boy taking any notice. Not that it was hard even without the mountains of evidence against him; None of the family wore the simplest of domino masks to obscure their faces. That’s without mentioning the seventeen-year-old boy’s habit on his dirty Instagram account, showing his almost naked body multiple times which was odd for Otis to look through, teasing images about his own brother and sister, and a few deleted images of Billy wearing his skin-tight super suit while supporting an erection. He used the super suit to fulfil his kinky side thinking that if he simply deleted the images in a few minutes they would be gone. However, Odd Squad intelligence and multiple followers were quick to screenshot images. 

Otis was relieved to find that his mission on Billy was not to take out the Super, but instead subdue him for close-up testing. 

Something that he never expected to be so easy. 

Meanwhile, as part of his hero training, Billy Thunderman had been taking on mandatory missions every week. Most of these missions were small and simple, only taking a few minutes at a time to complete. So far no villains due to Billy’s low scores in the academy. Billy enjoyed these missions and the rush of satisfaction that came with making the world a better place even if just by a little. That, and Billy was growing up into a little showboat. 

It was the middle of the day when the young hero was alerted of a local attack that would be a quick job. Since he was taking a chemistry test that felt like it was droning on and on with so many questions they all started to blur together, the young Hero had no issue in super speeding out of class. In a blur he was gone. It was only when the teacher looked up a few minutes later that she noticed the boy’s absence.

Billy was fast as ever on his feet, zooming past his locker for that skin-tight Hero Suit and into some bathroom stall to change. 

Checking his phone and running a hand through his thick mop of brown hair, Billy read the address aloud. “Ninety-Seven Mulberry Street. I thought that place was abandoned…”

The address took him down by an old train track on the outskirts of town where old sheds and concrete buildings lined up far as the eye could see. All of them coated in graffiti and most had long been falling apart, with crumbling supports and exposed metal. A quick scope of the area showed no signs of what Billy was taught to look out for; No footsteps scattered around in the dirt, he listened for sounds of talking or even a hint of movement but found nothing, Billy even tried using a secret app that allowed him to see other phones in the area. Only to find… nothing.

So while being cautious, he slowly entered 97 Mulberry Street. Brushing the hair from his eyes, Billy carefully surveyed every inch of the abandoned building. Nothing was disturbed, showing no signs of another human. 

That was until he turned a corner to find himself face-to-barrel with an odd assortment of five different white-and-blue gadgets all labeled with a different number. All of which equaled up to 163.

Billy’s deep brown eyes went wide, moments before a powerful sonic boom blasted the young hero.

Everything was spinning around him as the boy stumbled and fell backwards onto the hard concrete, a loud ringing in his eyes making everything sound unbearable. Clasping both hands to his ears, Billy cried out in pain. His heart started to race as Billy felt his mind starting to go quiet. Something dragging him down into a deep sleep. Despite fighting it, the teenager felt himself losing consciousness. 

Just as everything started to go dark and white spots appeared in his vision, a figure stood over his body. Short and slim, too small to be any villains he had encountered. 

“Wha…?” Billy slurred, before his head fell back. 

Out cold.

Lost in a darkness until a voice pulled him out.

“William ‘Billy’ Thunderman… How do people not see your last name and just click?”

Shadows danced across Billy’s eyelids as he flickered in and out of consciousness. That powerful ringing had faded to a soft tune in his ears, putting him at least a little at ease. Due to his advanced physiology and healing ability the sonic boom from before didn’t have the desired effect. While a normal person would be out for at least two hours, there he was writing around with loud groans already.

In his half-awake the seventeen-year-old couldn’t feel the tight restraints around his wrists and ankles pinning him down to a cool metal table. So while he may be awake, there was no worry about escape. 

Hanging over was a bright white light that stung Billy’s eyes but try as he might the boy couldn’t block it out. Squinting, he struggled against the strong straps holding him down.

“Ngh… wh-what the fuck?”

“Language,” A voice suddenly snapped offhandedly. 

Somewhere to his left there was a boy walking around jotting things on a notepad, his face down as he scribbled things. Muttering under his breath, the stranger said things that nobody should have known. His name, his power, notes on suit fabrics and even things Billy didn’t know about himself. How somebody else knew his blood type was beyond him. Billy should have, however, since all Supers had X type blood. 

Through blurry eyes and the overbearing light, Billy had trouble making them out. Whoever they were wore a dark blue suit with red lining and something golden placed over his right pec. A simple red neck tie brought the outfit together, although it did look a little tight fitting on the broad-shouldered boy.

“Where am I?” Billy demanded and he tried to get up. His head and torso lifted from the table, but was pinned at the wrists and ankles still. Laying back with a groan, he thrashed about at the sides. “Why am I tied to this - Ngh! - table?”

“Because I’m in the middle of testing you? You just tried to escape so…” Adding a note about Billy’s rush to escape and amazing wake up time, Otis stepped closer to the table. 

Billy’s brown eyes examined the boy closely to check for any weaknesses he could exploit if a fight broke out between the two. Something taught in training was to have a perfect memory of your opponent before taking them out. Though he struggled with it, Billy was growing in this skill by implementing his speed to get a look faster. His captor was right handed and layed weight on his left leg but otherwise had a perfect stance with no clear openings. In the room itself there were plenty of objects to be used for defence and weapons if the need arose. If he acted fast enough, Billy could knock the pen from his captor’s hand and knock him down with a swift sweep of the leg. 

However, for now he was strapped down. 

Something that surprised him was just how young the other boy was. They looked to be about the same age and height, if not just a little taller. They had brunette hair neatly styled back, shaved slightly on the sides and a clean face. His expression was firm but cracked a smile at Billy when he looked up from the clipboard.

“So before I start, I’m Agent Otis.” 

A villain declaring their first name, that’s new.

“Before you go getting ideas that i’m here to torture or kill you, just know you’re totally safe here. This is Odd Squad Headquarters. Well, we’re actually in the lab but it’s part of the building.” Otis explained with a soft smile, noticing the confused look on Billy’s face. With a little chuckle, he continued; “I just need to run a few tests on you. Nothing harmful, I promise. It’s just stuff to understand you and your powers,”

Billy was being slow to trust, as one would when they wake up strapped to a table in some strange place with a strange boy. “And what are the straps for?”

“Because you tried to escape. And based on your speed, I'd be knocked out on the floor right now, wouldn’t I?” When Billy gave a hesitant nod, Otis jotted that down. “Exactly.”

As he examined the Super Hero, something overcame Otis that he hadn’t expected. His eyes roamed up and down Billy’s slim body, loving that the Thunderman boys wore such tight suits. After looking over files on Billy and his big brother Max, Otis had found himself blushing a little to see their features so clearly defined. Their ripped bodies and sometimes even cocks showed through the suits in images, not to mention the very open teasing Billy posted online. Including one shot where the seventeen-year-old only wore a pair of black boxers.

Otis reached down and ran his hand through Billy’s dark chestnut hair, brushing it to one side. Unfortunately it just sprung back to almost cover his chocolate button eyes.

Billy offered an awkward yet cute smile, embarrassed by his hair being a pain. If it hadn’t been for a cute young boy capturing him, he would be fighting back and not smiling. That, and being strapped to a table was kind of turning on the kinky young hero.

Noticing that the boy’s super suit was so tight that a slim six-pack was on full display through the fabric, Otis moved down to run his hand over the muscle. Just the light touch was enough to make Billy bite his lower lip, a moan threatening to escape.

“Sensitive body?” Otis asked, his hand leaving before moving too low.

“Uhh, I guess. Kinda,” Billy mumbled, wishing the hand had taken more advantage of his helpless body. Flashing a quick ear-to-ear grin, the young hero tried to peek at the notes on him. “So, what is this even for? You know, you can’t go public with this stuff or you will be strapped to this table in ten seconds,”

Nodding along as he finished a note, Otis moved to another table before setting down his clipboard. With his back turned to Billy, he started to undo the large blue buttons on his suit. The lab got hot quickly in the Summer, so he stripped off the jacket before setting it over a chair. Next, Otis untied his tie and set it on the bench. This left Otis in a tightly fitting white shirt that showed off some of his muscles underneath. After turning around, Billy saw the sight and blushed. If he wasn’t mistaken, this Odd Squad boy was more ripped than Max!

Otis crossed the room to a red in the face Billy, casting a friendly smile. The show off in Otis knew full well of the effect he had on people, and it seemed that it worked on superhumans too. Some part of him wanted to rip the shirt open and let Billy’s eyes feast on him, but this was a mission. Examine only. 

On the bright side, there was nothing saying he couldn’t examine all of Billy Thunderman.

“So this next test is a little odd, but it compares you against an average human.” The hunky boy informed as his left hand hovered over Billy’s restrained body. Seeing how the superhuman’s eyes followed his hand, Otis slowly lowered down before wrapping fingers around Billy’s already erect cock. Feeling it throb in his palm, the Agent gave it a slight squeeze to get a feel for the girth. While kind of thin, the cock definitely paid off in other areas. “Hmm, well you are definitely not average there,”

Feeling up the length of it, Otis found himself impressed by the size of Billy’s dick. He would estimate by hand to be around six and a half, but he still needed to actually measure the length. For now he stroked up and down the throbbing member, flashing a teasing grin at Billy.

Making a wide O-shape with his lips, Billy writched around feverishly as Otis stroked him through the tight fabric. His cock was pinned to his waist, with the light fingers teasing so well to make Billy buck upwards. 

“O-o-ooooh man…! Don’t stop, that feels so good!” Billy suttered. 

Otis’ fingers traced along the thin shaft, following up the center. Running down then back up the length, he teased Billy by lightly rubbing the head with a fingertip. He loved the way that simple action had Billy struggling against the straps pinning him, thrusting his hips to grind against the finger. His long hair falling over his eyes as the teenager moaned out in overwhelming pleasure. 

With all his studying at both school and the academy, working as Kid Quick and taking long naps, Billy rarely had the time to pleasure himself. So when another’s hand was touching his cock, the superhuman was a mess of moans and thrusts.

Deciding that he wanted to fully examine a superhuman’s cock and muscular body, Otis left the member alone for now. Shifting upwards he hooked both thumbs underneath Billy’s suit before he began pushing the dark-haired boy’s suit upwards. Slowly revealing the boy’s muscular form and lightly defined six-pack, brushing both hands against the sexy abs. Otis rested the suit just above Billy’s light pink nipples, allowing himself a full view of the young boy’s sexy chest. 

“Damn… Are all Super Heroes this hot?” Feeling up Billy’s chest, Otis ran his hands over every inch of his chest. Billy’s moans only grew louder as the hands touched his bare flesh, letting out shaky breaths. Closing his eyes as the hands followed the slim cracks in his muscle, the speedster groaned. “Way better than seeing you in pictures. Up close is a beauty!”

Despite blushing at the comment, Billy bit his lower lip. “Ca-can you let me go? We can do some, uh, th-thorough tests then-”

“No.” Otis said firmly, his hands following down the sexy boy’s amazing form. 

Getting to his black spandex underwear, he curled around the hem then gave a firm tug releasing Billy’s cock out into the open. The action pulled back on the head before it snapped back to slap onto Billy’s waist, resting there while Otis perved on the superhero’s sexy member. To his surprise the member looked even longer than his own but definitely lacked the same thickness. Billy’s length was slim and uncut, with a cute pink head that throbbed for some much needed attention after all the teasing his body had received. As it was revealed, Billy’s heart skipped a beat. A small part of him liked being seen, especially by another boy. Adding to the kink factor, he still was unable to move. Completely at Otis’ mercy. And the hunky boy was going to take advantage as part of his ‘test’, by palming over his dick slowly.

“Oooh fuck that feels so fucking good! Are you done testing me yet?” Billy threw his head back, fluffy brown hair moving from his eyes. Which were clenched shut.

Quickly ducking down, he took a ruler out from the lab table and presented the tool. “Not yet; I need you to sit still a little longer, so I can properly measure you.”

Billy groaned in response, wishing they were fucking each other’s brains out already.

Placing the ruler up against his mission’s cock, Otis ran a finger along the ruler up to the tip of Billy’s dick. Feeling it when the other boy shuddered, smirking at the response. The ruler’s base was buried in Billy’s jungle of pubic hair, which Otis mentally noted smelled strongly of teenage musk. A small Billy shared with his big brother. 

After measuring the boy’s lengthy cock he made a quick note of Billy's seven-inch cock. Then he placed a hand to it, feeling the heat pouring off the sexy piece of meat.

“Now I’m going to stoke you until you ejaculate, to… um, t-to test how far you can shoot, and your load size.” Otis made up an excuse to jerk off the speedster. But since there was no argument about it, he started pumping Billy at an even pace to get things started. Although he was a top, Otis found himself eager to see how a super’s body would react in sex. Jerking Billy off a little faster when the mop-haired boy’s moans started to fill the lab, Otis debated whether he should make the orgasm more powerful by fucking the cute boy.

“Ngh, faster! Jerk my dick, man… A-and maybe take off your shirt?” Billy offered a grin, a hopeful look on his face. “Please?”

“You want to see my chest, too, huh Thunderman? Didn’t expect a superhero to be so dirty,” Otis smirked. Tightly gripping the boy’s seven-inch cock, he slowed down his movements to torture the speedster. Wondering just how long he could last before exploding all over his own chest, coating it in thick white super cum. The action seemed to work as Billy was trying to fuck the palm, thrusting up and down erractically. His face was scrunched up in effort; Obviously the handjob was becoming too much for him. “I’ve barely jerked your cock, Billy… Do your powers affect how long you last? Like, i’ve heard the jokes about the Flash not lasting in bed but I didn’t think a real speedster would, uh, shoot so fast.”

Blushing slightly, Billy tried his best to stop fucking Otis’s hand. While struggling to keep his hips down, he allowed Otis to speed up on his cock. “Ye-yeah if I get into it, I guess… I can last a long time if I want to but- Ngh! Yo-you’re just milking me so good…!”

“‘Milking’?”

Billy nodded eagerly as precum oozed from the tip of his cock. “M-mhm! You’re gonna make me c-cum!!”

Slamming up hard, arching his back off the cool metal table, Billy shot ropes of cum high into the air. The thick whiteness rained down on his smooth, lean body, coating him with his own cum. Some landed in his messy brunette hair, streaking down his face and chest. One of the boy’s eyes were shut, the eyelid heavy with Billy’s super spunk. A dirty grin touched his lips, with Billy poking out his tongue and licking some up before swallowing a small mouthful with a moan.

“Mm… th-thanks for the handie,” Twitching still, his cock refused to go down.

Staring in awe at Billy’s volume of cum, Otis was questioning just how one teenage boy shot so much cum. Thick ropes covered his chest and face where the boy couldn’t lick it up, seeping down between his abs and even soaking into his spandex suit. It would be a lie to say he didn’t lick his lips.

When he finally broke free of his little trance, Otis took a small plastic container then scooped up Billy’s load. He screwed on the cap before setting it aside somewhere cool to keep his cum for later.

“And do you always shoot that much?”

“That’s nothing!” Snorted Billy, “You should see my brother’s loads, they’re HUGE!”

Suddenly Otis felt his mouth wetten just from the thought of both sexy Thunderman boys shooting their cum. If somehow Max’s loads were bigger than that, there was another Thunderman in need of being tested. Speaking of tests, Otis leaned down and planted his hands on the table. Moving closer to Billy, he decided to do a practical test by running his tongue up the length of Billy’s sexy bare chest.

Their eyes locked together while Otis’ pink tongue travelled up Billy’s abs, scooping up a long rope of cum. Billy shuddered; the tongue flicked one of his nipples before leaving his body. The other boy straightened up and swallowed a tasty mouthful of hot cum that he noticed tasted sweeter than regular cum. Lacking some of its salty flavour. To make sure of this he licked along another rope of spunk, this time using his hands to massage some into Billy. 

“Unngh, c-can I have some?” Billy asked sheepishly, shifting into a real bottom as things went along. 

He didn’t have to wait long for a taste, with the Agent scooping up more with his tongue before pressing their lips together. Despite the initial shock, Billy was quick to melt into the kiss and allow Otis to slide his cum-coated tongue into his mouth. Forcing his own taste down the boy’s throat, which he happily swallowed. Once gone, Otis attempted to break their heated kiss so they go further. However, to his shock Billy was fellating his tongue. Sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down slightly like he was sucking on a cock, the boy’s eyes shut tight. Otis pushed his tongue in deeper, allowing the eager cute hero to suck away as much as he liked. 

Afterall, Otis was still rubbing Billy’s thick load into his muscles. Getting the boy all sticky while wearing a broad grin.

Billy finally released the tongue, but not without a little whine. Panting slightly, the ever horny speedster would have pulled Agent Otis back into a heated make out session had he not been strapped down.

“Next I’m going to test sensitivity in another area… By shoving my dick in your ass,” Otis growled, lust dripping from the words like venom. 

His lips peppered small kisses down Billy’s middle while slowly undoing the straps keeping his test subject down, unhooking the leather around his wrists first. Billy’s hand instantly clasped to the other wrist, rubbing the red flesh. Apparently they were strapped a little tightly. When his legs were finally free, he was using super speed in a flash

Otis grunted loudly, being shoved against the lab table behind him. A pair of lips smashed against his, kissing with a fiery passion and eager hands clawed all over his body, attacking the buttons on his white shirt. Otis simply smirked into the kiss, allowing Billy to make out with him for the moment. As their lips and tongues battled for dominance, the Agent’s hands moved lower and peeled down the back of Billy’s spandex underwear. Tightly gripping the cute boy’s oh so soft ass, he squeezed it between his fingers. Loving how soft the little butt was.

Unbuttoning Otis’ shirt slowly, Billy slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Freeing the hunk’s body one button at a time, slowly revealing more of the muscular chest hidden underneath. Though he couldn’t see it yet, they were too busy making out to look.

“Mm,” Otis bit Billy’s lower lop and pulled back, causing the hero to blush. “Enjoying yourself, Kid Quick?”

Nodding eagerly, Billy let out a soft moan. “I want to suck your dick!”

“For a superhero, you are such a bottom boy, Billy...”


End file.
